


Playing Games is a Gamble

by TeddyBearTy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Byakuya Togami Cries, Crack, Crack Fic, Don't Judge Me, Gambling, Gen, Leon Kuwata is the Dumbest Man Alive, Mondo and Chihiro Friendship, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, Poker, UNO, Uno is played like this in my house, Yasuhiro's Right for Once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyBearTy/pseuds/TeddyBearTy
Summary: This is the reason while Celeste is no longer allowed to play games with her classmates.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro & Owada Mondo, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru (mentioned), Naegi Makoto & Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 63





	Playing Games is a Gamble

“Ha ha! I win again!”

The boys sighed as Celeste showed off her royal flush. 

Taka was out monitoring the halls for a bit so the other boys decided that now would be a good time to gamble. Originally, they weren’t going to allow any of the girls to play but they (mainly Leon) wanted to see if he could beat the Ultimate Gambler at her own game.

And how wrong he was.

Not only were all of the boys out of money now (minus Byakuya because he refused to play the game in the first place) but the gambler seemed more interested in playing another game. Even when she now had all of the yen on her side of the table.

“Ready for another round~?” she hummed, grabbing all the cards and shuffling them.

“I...I don’t wanna play anymore…!” Chihiro cried, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Mondo rubbed the programmer’s back before shaking his head. “No way!”

“Nah, I think I’m done with poker…” Leon added.

“You’re the one that wanted her to play with us in the first place…” Hiro muttered, causing the redhead to nudge him.

“Let’s play something else.” Makoto said, digging into his backpack and pulling out a small red box. “Uno, anyone?”

“Sounds like fun!” Celeste hummed, clasping her hands together.

“Oh no…!” Hiro exclaimed, turning to the gambler. “You’re not playing this time…!”

“Why not?” the lucky student asked.

“Because she’s just gonna win again!”

“This isn’t gambling Mr. Hagakure.” Hifumi said, adjusting his glasses. “I’m sure her luck will even out in this game!”

“Hey Byakuya, still sitting out?” Leon asked, turning to the blonde.

Togami was sitting in the corner of the room, reading a book. He turned to them and thought about it. He then shrugged, putting the bookmark in it and headed over.

“I guess I’m interested…” he hummed.

“We should have some stakes!” Celestia chimed. “A tournament, if you will! Winner gets everyone’s lunches~!”

“You’re on!” Leon beamed before anyone else could object.

“Wonderful! Can I be in the first match?”

“Sure! You versus Chihiro!”

The programmer blinked, wiping away his tears before nodding. “U-uh okay…”

Makoto handed Chihiro the cards and he passed them out. 

Soon, the game began. It was a long, hard match with Chihiro pulling a lead at a point, but in the end, Celeste was victorious.

“Hooray!” she cheered before putting a hand out. “Your lunch please~?”

He started to tear up again but nodded, handing her his bento. “I really wanted my lunch today…”

“Alright bitch, I’m going up against you next!” Mondo growled. “If I win, I want Chihiro’s lunch back! If I lose, you take my and Taka’s lunch!”

“Oooo! Upping the ante~? I love it!” she piped. “Bring it on!”

“Are you sure you wanna do this Mondo…?” Chihiro asked as the biker shuffled the cards. “If you lose, Taka’s gonna get mad at you…”

“It’s fine Chi.” he piped. “I beat my brother in this game a million times, there’s no way I’ll lose!”

It was a very easy match. Celeste won without even breaking a sweat.

“WHAT?!”

“Yes! I did it again!” she then put her hand out. “Two lunches for the price of one~!”

Mondo huffed, digging into Taka’s bag to pull out his bento before getting his own. He then handed them to the gambler, a single tear running down his cheek.

“H-here…” he muttered.

“Thank you~!” she chimed. “Now, who’s next?”

“I’m sure Naegi will have you beat.” Byakuya smirked. “I’m certain that he has way more luck than you’ll ever have…”

Makoto blinked. “B-Byakuya…?!”

“Oooh~! Interesting~!” the gambler hummed.

“Yeah!” Hifumi agreed. “If he wins, he’ll get Mr. Fujisaki and Mr. Oowada’s lunches back!”

“And if he loses…” the progeny added. “You get his and Fukawa’s…!”

“W-what?!” Toko exclaimed from the other side of the room. “B-but I-I...I just got this lunch…” she blushed. “K-Komaru made it s-special…”

“No deal.” Celeste hummed. “Add one more lunch to it.”

“Fine.” Togami looked around. “You can take Enoshima’s lunch too.”

“I’m fine with that!” Junko piped. “And that food was gonna be so good too…!” she began to drool. “So much despair for me…!”

“It’s a deal.” Celeste hummed. “Let’s begin, shall we?”

Makoto nodded and started handing out the cards after he finished shuffling them. The game began with an action card, after Celeste had put her first card down, Naegi pulled out a plus four. She took it.

Then he said the color was green and put down a plus two of that color. She took that too.

“Are you done?” she asked.

He blushed and pulled out a green two. “I guess so…”

“Good.”

She then pulled out the other three plus fours.

“Draw twelve.”

“Oh shit!!” Hiro exclaimed with the others bearing equal amounts of shock.

“And I can add on to it, correct?”

“Well…” Makoto hummed. “I allow it at my house so…”

“Wonderful.” she then revealed seven of her cards, which was an amalgamation of plus twos of varying colors. “Three left.”

He froze, with everyone else looking equally as surprised. He then sighed and started picking up the massive amount of cards. Once he was done, she pulled out a Wild card.

“The color is red.”

“This is it Naegi…” Byakuya muttered in Makoto’s ear. “You can put out more than one card so change the color…”

He nodded and put out a multitude of eights, ending it on a blue one.

Celeste smirked and pulled out another Wild card. “The color is red. Uno.”

The blonde blinked and before he could say anything, Makoto pulled out a bunch of zeros, ending it on a yellow one.

She couldn’t have another Wild card, right?

She did.

“I’m out!” Celeste chimed. “I win again!”

“I demand a rematch!” Byakuya cried before glaring at Makoto. “Did you even shuffle those cards?!”

“I did!” he exclaimed, already giving the gambler his lunch.

“Here ya go~!” Junko chimed. “Here is  _ cuisine de la _ Junko~!”

Byakuya cringed at the wording but said nothing as he watched Toko give up her lunch, crying all the while.

“Now then~! Who’s next~?” Celeste asked.

Hifumi pulled out a bag of Cheetos, a bento and a diet soda. “I refuse to compete!” he piped, giving his lunch to the gambler. “Here you are!”

“Thank you.” she scanned the room. “Anyone else?”

“If she did all of that without any sort of cheating…” Byakuya whispered to Leon and Hiro. “This must mean her gambling luck shifts to all games...I...I don’t think any of us could win against her.”

“I give up!” the clairvoyant cried, giving her his bento. “I surrender…!”

Togami sighed. “Same here...my butler will arrive around lunchtime…” he held back tears. “Ask him for anything you want…!”

“Oh wow! Even Byakuya is admitting defeat!” the gambler piped before turning to the redhead. “It’s just me and you Leon…”

“I know…” he gulped but then a confident smile appeared on his face. “If I win, everyone gets their lunches back and you give me yours!”

“And if you lose?”

“You take everyone’s lunches.”

“WHAT?!” the other girls exclaimed.

“And not only just our class’ lunches. But the entire school’s!”

“WHAAAT?!?” everyone cried.

“What is with all of the yelling?” Taka asked, coming back into the classroom. He noticed all of the lunches piled on Celeste’s desk and asked. “Are you all gambling your lunches away?!”

“Yep!” Leon answered. “And your lunch is also in that pile!”

“WHAT?!”

“But don’t worry guys!” He did a heroic pose. “I’m gonna get them all back!”

“Kuwata, don’t be a hero!” Byakuya exclaimed. “The hero we needed was Naegi and he blew it! Your stupidity is going to get you kicked out of this school!”

“Byakuya, Byakuya, Byakuya…” he shook his head. “Sure, she won three times in a row. That doesn’t mean she’s gonna win again.”

“She’s gonna win again man!” Hiro cried. “I predicted it from the start!”

“For once, I agree with Hagakure…” Togami hummed. “Just give up your lunch Kuwata. It’s not worth it!”

Leon shuffled and passed out the cards. 

He was not going to give up now! He was doing this, not only for his class but for the entire school! Games were his specialty and besides, Celeste was the Ultimate Gambler-

Then it hit him.

The moment he agreed that they would offer up their lunches, it became a gamble. Instead of money, they fought for their meals.

He had played right into Celestia’s hands.

He was truly an idiot.

* * *

“Alright everyone line up~! Your lunches are mine~!”

All of the students in the school were upset and irritated as they all handed their meals to Celeste. She laughed wholeheartedly as the pile of bentos got taller and taller. She licked her lips at the thought of all of the food she could eat.

So many varieties…

Meanwhile, Leon was getting beaten up by almost every student at the school. Byakuya had gotten Sakura to tie him up and the progeny was getting paid five hundred yen per punch and a thousand yen per kick to the groin.

And this was where class 78 had learned a valuable lesson.

Celestia Ludenberg was no longer allowed to play games with them.


End file.
